


Минотавр

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Минотавр, проклятый за грехи отца своего и заключенный в лабиринт, и необычный пленник, что пришел в лабиринт убить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Минотавр

Рабы вносят в спальню его дурно пахнущую шкуру, ставят носилки с ней в центре комнаты, напротив его кровати. Следом входит царь, останавливается у дверей. 

— Что это? — спрашивает Ривай, выждав достаточно, чтобы понять, что так ему ничего не объяснят.

— Шкура отца твоего, — отвечает царь, и половину его лица не видно от вечерней тени. На голове Ривая — рога, и это единственное, что роднит его с отцом, чью шкуру ему преподнесли.

— Разве он не был твоим любимым быком? — Ривай без спешки поднимается с кровати, идет к носилкам, у которых еще ждут рабы. 

— Возможно. До того, как супруга изменила мне с ним и опозорила на всю страну, родив монстра, — царь легко выскальзывает наружу, плотно закрыв двери спальни. Вскоре из нее раздаются крики оставленных рабов. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Дворец продувается всеми ветрами: задувает в окна и щели слухи, гуляющие среди прислуги. «Так всегда. Прекрасный, смелый и сильный сын убит завистниками в драке. А чудовище, которое страшно выпустить на улицу — остается жить. Хотя царь наверняка предпочел бы, чтобы погиб монстр». 

Вот как. Значит, Афиняне убили наследника царя. 

От этой мысли отчего-то не становится ни жутко, ни жалко. Он практически не виделся с остальными жителями Крита — ни с матерью, ни с другими детьми короля. Ему достаточно того, как смотрят на его рога рабы. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Где-то далеко вещает громко царь:

— Монстр, живущий во дворце и известный как Минотавр, будет за свою жестокость заключен в выстроенный для него лабиринт, и никогда не выйдет оттуда больше. А афиняне за грех свой - убийство моего сына - будут прощены. Я не хочу войны. Но за это на Крит каждый лунный цикл будут присылать семь девственных юношей и столько же девушек. И всех их ждет судьба быть сожранными чудовищем в его лабиринте

Ривай лежит, глядя в потолок. Над кроватью колышется легкий белый полог. В окно задувает морской бриз. Он никогда не видел моря вблизи. Он никогда больше не увидит солнца. Он лишен права однажды встретить того, кто не испугается. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Он просыпается глубоко под землей, в кишащем червями лабиринте, и, удерживая стальной хваткой что-то теплое, живое, бьющееся, пытается отдышаться, приходя в себя как от кошмара приснившегося ему прошлого. 

Кто-то хрипит, хватается за его руку, и Ривай отпускает наконец, чтобы зажечь вделанный в стену факел. Все это время он ждет удара в спину, но его не следует. Конечно, Ривай может видеть и в темноте лабиринта, но сейчас хочется разглядеть пришельца в цвете, и кажется, что если он не стал атаковать со спины и не попытался убить его во сне — он этого достоин. 

На полу у каменного ложа сидит, пытаясь отдышаться, молодой парень, и при свете огня глаза у него оказываются невероятно зеленые. Тем, что не пытается сбежать, не кричит от ужаса, он, возможно и сам о том не зная, спасает себе жизнь на эти минуты. Даже разглядев меч в его руке, Ривай не собирается атаковать снова, ведь разбудило его не ощущение опасности, а чужой пристальный взгляд, вон и факел парня дотлевает на полу под ложем. 

— Имя? — спрашивает Ривай, садясь на место, и парень теперь прямо напротив него, меч сжимает, но и сам немного ошалел от того, что его не пытаются убить. Но больше удивлен сам Ривай, которого до этого либо боялись до омерзительной паники, либо пытались убить булыжником побольше. 

— Эрен, — отвечает парень, отползает от ложа подальше, продолжая сжимать меч, но похоже, что случившееся стоит назвать недоразумением. Если ни одно "но" — двери закрываются наглухо, и выйти из лабиринта уже нельзя. Их откроют снова только через девять лет. И все же, у этого юнца меч, а пленников сюда отправляют безоружными. 

— Эрен?

— Эрен Йегер. Я… — рука его уже не так сильно сжимает меч, он все больше растерян. Ривай морщится, отмахивается безразлично:

— Не люблю, когда на меня пялятся. 

— Пр… Простите. Я просто никогда раньше ничего такого не видел. 

— Кто дал тебе меч? Мне казалось, что в лабиринт может пройти только безоружный. 

Эрен хмурится, отворачивается, как будто собирается врать, но, передумав, говорит честно:

— Анни.

— Принцесса? — сам себя спрашивает Ривай, и Эрен кивает, поджимает губы и тут же взрывается поспешным:

— Я думал, что в лабиринте живет чудовище. Все говорили, что здесь обитает монстр, который живьем ест людей, которых бросают в его угодья. Я не думал, что все это ложь…

— А если не ложь? — спрашивает Ривай, и в этот момент лицо его в свете факела кажется жутким, но Эрен, взяв себя в руки, отрицательно мотает головой:

— Но вы ведь не убили меня. И не съели. 

И нельзя опровергнуть, потому что тогда откроется секрет того, почему Эрен еще жив. Как знать, может мальчишка врет и притворяется, чтобы застать его врасплох.

— Ты слишком костлявый и жилистый. Я оставлю тебя напоследок. А пока съем твоих спутников, ведь тебя же не одного сюда бросили, так?

— Почему у вас рога? — уже совсем потеряв осторожность, спрашивает Эрен и, удерживая меч больше как игрушку, которую не может бросить, всматривается с интересом, будто хочет коснуться. 

— Эй. Тебе сколько лет? 

— Пятнадцать, — отвечает Эрен чуть наклонив голову. Ривай из интереса пробует отобрать у него меч, но Эрен настораживается и оружие прячет за спину, хмурится. — Так откуда рога?

— Я же чудовище.

— Только из-за рогов? 

— Ты сам сказал, что я ем людей живьем, — Ривай вместо того, чтобы коснуться, как собирался, хватает Эрена за затылок, придвигает к себе, чтобы разглядеть получше. Снова никакой реакции — этот парень не прячет страх за любопытством, он искренне не боится. 

— Я не верю, — отвечает Эрен, пользуясь положением, чтобы рассмотреть рога получше. — Они у вас с рождения или вы были прокляты богами и они выросли? 

— Богами был проклят царь. А в ответе за все оказался я, — Ривай смотрит так же внимательно, но в глаза. — Ты ведь не простой смертный, так?

Эрен не спрашивает разрешения. Совсем обнаглев, он касается рогов осторожно, кончиками пальцев, потом проводит по ним ладонью, широко, и в этом жесте Риваю кажется что-то неприличное, потому что никто раньше не касался его рогов. 

На этом изучение заканчивается, потому что, подхватив Эрена на руки и подняв над головой, он выкидывает его в коридор лабиринта и захлопывает перед его носом дверь, адресовав ему такой высокомерный взгляд, что даже у Эрена мурашки бегут по коже. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

В лабиринте ночью шумно, но не хочется проверять - веселятся там жертвы, ссорятся или рыдают в ужасе. Крысы не могут сбежать от удава из его лабиринта. И в то же время, нет желания связываться с ними сегодня, снова с тем ужасом, что он вызывал в людях. Нужно сохранить в себе это воспоминание о зеленых внимательных глазах. Как знать, может во внешнем мире таких смелых людей как Эрен много, а до этого он имел дело только с трусами. Ведь он ничего не видел дальше дворца, а в мире за окном был океан, солнце, порт с кораблями и чайками. И женщины. Возможно, смелые женщины, ведь не испугалась же гнева царя та, что дала Эрену меч.

Когда шум в коридорах стихает, Ривай приоткрывает дверь своей комнаты, наверное, ожидая увидеть на пороге мальчишку с зелеными глазами. Но того нет, и свет нигде не горит. Немного помедлив, Ривай собирается закрыть дверь, но тут замечает, что к ней привязана прочная нитка.Конец этой нитки тянется куда-то в лабиринт, глубоко, куда не достает его взгляд, а второй — привязан к его двери. Ривай, разозлившись было, едва не рвет эту нитку, а потом вдруг думает, что это может быть ниткой Эрена. Чтобы знать, куда вернуться. И оставляет как есть, только плотно закрывает дверь, открыть которую может только сам. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

В прошлый раз парень попал в его комнату потому, что Ривай не закрыл дверь. В этот раз вместо пристального взгляда его будит скребущийся звук у порога, словно выпущенный на прогулку кот вернулся. Это казалось бы наглым, будь он принцем, привыкшим к подчинению и власти, но он чудовище, и кто-то добровольно стремящийся попасть в одну с ним комнату — нонсенс. Что, если это план? Застать врасплох и воткнуть меч под ребра, как только он поверит в его искренность? Тогда мальчишка умрет, как только попытается это сделать — боится он Ривая или нет. 

Он открывает дверь сам, держа в руке зажженный факел, и его удивило бы, будь на пороге кто-то вместо Эрена, или будь он не один. 

— Они не верят мне, — растерянно говорит тот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Пойдем со мной? Я хочу показать тебя им. Чтобы они поверили. 

— Они не поверят. Кто я, если не монстр? 

Эрен не говорит «человек» или «принц». Он снова мнется, а затем без приглашения влетает в комнату, и Ривай позволяет, пропустив его. 

— Убивший Минотавра будет считаться героем. Разве нет? Анни не просто так дала тебе меч. Она хочет, чтобы ты вернулся героем.

— Но я ожидал увидеть кровожадное чудовище. Я выйду из лабиринта и скажу, что они ошибаются… Все они. Разве ты не хочешь вернуться в мир?

— Из лабиринта нельзя выйти. Двери откроются только когда прибудут новые жертвы. Пойдем, я кое-что тебе покажу. 

В лице Эрена — ни тени сомнения. Он готов идти, он полезет в котел с кипящей водой, если Ривай о том попросит. Они идут долго, потушив факел, и Эрену приходится держаться за стену, чтобы не упасть, а сам Ривай может ориентироваться и в темноте. Он понимает, что в любой момент может разбить этому доверчивому юнцу голову, но отчего-то не делает этого. 

И после часа блужданий в темноте Ривай вдруг понимает, что Эрен доверился ему настолько, что не взял с собой нить, с которой мог ориентироваться в этом лабиринте. Поверил ему, чудовищу. 

Когда спустя почти вечность в темноте они приходят к нужному месту, Ривай останавливает Эрена, уперев руку в плечо, как бы приказывая ждать на месте, и уходит зажигать факелы. Все становится ясно еще при первых лучах света, но Эрен молчит, не убегает, ждет, будто не понимает до сих пор, что именно ему хотели показать, а загорающиеся факелы освещают груды костей — пыльных, сложенных бессистемной грудой в этой тупиковой пещере. Оставив гореть только половину факелов, Ривай становится между Эреном и этим захоронением, смотрит внимательно, пытаясь уловить малейшее колебание его уверенности. 

Тот смотрит хмуро, уже не так уверено, а потом, не глядя на Минотавра, снимает со стены факел и идет копаться в этой груде костей и черепов. Ривай наблюдает молча, через плечо. Смотрит и не понимает — почему этот парень все еще здесь? 

— Тут нет следов зубов, — бодро произносит Эрен, поднявшись. — Я так и знал, что ты обманываешь меня. Никого ты не ел живьем. 

— Но их всех убил я, — напоминает Ривай, так же глядя на него через плечо. Эрен рассматривает один из сломанных черепов, но думает в это время, кажется, о чем-то своем. 

— Ну и что?.. Мне тоже приходилось убивать. Но после этого я не старался оттащить своих врагов к другим трупам. Думаю, им здесь не одиноко.

— Люди не остаются рядом со своими телами после смерти, — напоминает Ривай. — И я приносил их сюда не поэтому. Просто было бы мерзко, если бы они валялись по лабиринту.

Время стирало лица из памяти чуть медленнее, чем с этих черепов, и Ривай уже не мог бы вспомнить, в чьи именно пустые глазницы заглядывает теперь Эрен. 

— Ты и меня бы тоже убил, если бы я попытался тебя зарезать?

— Да.

— Тогда я рад, что не стал этого делать. 

Обратно они идут все так же в темноте, но уже не молча. 

— Я не смог бы напасть на спящего. 

— Это был единственный шанс победить. Теперь ты уже не можешь справиться со мной.

— Даже если так… Мне не нужна такая победа. Прославиться как герой, который получил от женщины меч и убил спящего — хуже позора. 

Снова несколько минут в тишине. Ривай мог двигаться быстрее, но он ждал идущего вслепую Эрена. Вроде бы восторженный мальчишка, решивший победить чудовище, то ли добыв славу себе, то ли избавив от него мир, а в то же время было в нем что-то, делавшее его чуть ли не единственным таким на всей земле. 

— Да и ты не виноват… Если сюда скидывают только людей… Должен же ты чем-то питаться, чтобы выжить. 

— Мне оставляют еду. И… Я не ем человеческого мяса. 

— Я так и думал, что ты врешь. Но теперь я совсем запутался и не знаю, как быть дальше. 

Снова тишина и шорохи шагов.

— Что ты обещал принцессе за способ выбраться из лабиринта и меч? 

— Разве это важно? — спрашивает Эрен. — Ведь я не воспользовался мечом. И не выберусь из лабиринта. Я не смогу оставить здесь тебя, ведь даже если я выйду — людей будут бросать сюда и тебе придется их убивать. 

— Останешься здесь со мной? Будешь защищать от меня живую дань? Что ты сказал им вчера? Что Минотавр — не чудовище, а просто человек с рогами? И как, они поверили и пообещали тебе не пытаться убить меня? 

Эрен молчит, продолжая идти вперед. По тону и так понятно, что Ривай насмехается, не верит. Он знает, о чем шумели люди в его лабиринте, и почему Эрен пришел один.

— Ты боишься им показывать, где я живу? Ведь так? Почему? Ты боишься за них? Ведь не за меня же. Значит, все-таки веришь, что я чудовище. 

— Я просто думаю, что ты уже устал от ненависти, и лучше сделать перерыв… 

Ривай с удивлением понимает, что Эрен не врет. Чуть злится за тон, за нелицеприятную правду, но не врет. 

А от комнаты, по нитке, Эрен снова уходит в темноту. Нитка эта — как челнок между логовом чудовища и миром людей, ожидающих подвига, чтобы высказать ему свое восхищение. 

И уставший, вымотавшийся морально Ривай никак не может заснуть. Он лежит на спине, глядя в потолок и не видя его. Вместо него — мешанина воспоминаний, обид и несправедливости. 

Провозившись достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что не заснет, он выходит за дверь своего логова и там обрывает привязанную к его ручке веревку. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Голос Эрена слышится в темноте, и слов еще не разобрать. Он не ругается, не спорит и не злится, он говорит с завидным спокойствием. Оттуда же идет свет и запах гари. Дров в лабиринте нет, зато оставлены факелы. Что-то символическое видится в том, что где свет — там Эрен. 

— … превосходство Крита над Афинами, — уже может разобрать Ривай, приближаясь. — Царь — вот настоящее чудовище. Кровавая дань каждый лунный цикл — плата за убийство одного сына. Далеко ли мы уйдем, если убьем второго его сына? В Афинах нас встретят как героев, но на Крите долго ли мы проживем, открыв дверь лабиринта и отдав отцу голову его второго сына? Разве это не объявление войны? Разве это не замкнутый круг? 

Голос его спокоен, это же спокойствие он пытается передать людям напротив него, но на их лицах появляется ужас — они видят за спиной лидера сначала неясную тень, а потом и самого Минотавра, вступающего в круг света. Эрен понимает, что произошло, и оборачивается спокойно, будто из темноты лабиринта к ним на огонек вышел еще один заплутавший прежде друг. Он вскакивает, и вместе с этим движением в тень отползают его спутники, но для Ривая сейчас они — не люди, они ему не интересны. В руках у него — клубок смотанных ниток. Зачем он пришел сюда? Мог ведь просто унести оторванный конец нитки дальше от своего логова. И слышать бесконечными ночами, в которых никогда не наступит утро, шаги пытающегося найти его Эрена. Слышать их долго, даже после того, как кости его присоединяться к остальному склепу в другом конце лабиринта. 

Вместо того, чтобы молча бросить клубок ему, Ривай, окинув взглядом спрятавшиеся по углам пещеры тени, негромко и спокойно зовет:

— Пойдем. 

И Эрен снова слушается, кивает. Он оборачивается радостно, чтобы подтвердить, что был прав, и чудовище — вполне настоящий человек, только с рогами. Оборачивается и видит только круг света, безлюдный. 

Эти люди, наверное, решили, что как лидер Эрен будет первым съеденным, но сейчас Риваю все равно, даже если они все умрут в этом лабиринте. Даже лучше, если все эти свиньи умрут здесь, потерявшись. Умрут и оставят их с Эреном вдвоем коротать вечность. 

Он помнит лабиринт наизусть и давно уже не зажигает в нем света, да и Эрен оставляет разбежавшимся и огонь факела, и клубок. Может быть, он тоже думает, что сегодня его съедят? Да нет, ведь это же он, и сейчас Риваю кажется, что на весь огромный мир насекомых есть только один человек — Эрен. 

В своем логове, плотно закрыв дверь, он зажигает факелы и разводит огонь под большим котлом. Эрен осматривается с интересом, потому что еще не видел этой комнаты полностью освещенной. 

— Зачем вода? Ты же говорил, что не питаешься человечиной. 

— Это для ванной, — отвечает Ривай, отойдя от очага. — Или афиняне не моются? 

Эрен, смущенный, снова отвлекается на осмотр. Логово это не похоже на звериное. Здесь пожелтевшие, но все же чистые занавеси на дверях и три комнаты. Вместо песка лабиринта мраморный пол, и даже потолок выскоблен так, чтобы с него не падало ни песчинки.

— Прости их. Я пытался им объяснить, но… Ты и правда выглядишь грозным. Если бы я впервые увидел тебя не спящим, то, наверное, тоже испугался бы.

— А во сне я выглядел беззащитным? — спрашивает Ривай, глядя на Эрена, которому не сидится на месте, и вот он уже беспардонно рассматривает узкую кровать. Конечно, не дворцовые покои, но на домик знати похоже, если бы не отсутствие окон. 

— М… Нет. Беззащитным тебя тоже нельзя было назвать. Скорее… Несчастным. 

— Выбрось из головы эту дурь. Меня бы все устраивало, если бы раз в девять лет мне не нагоняли в лабиринт толпу оголтелых идиотов, которые пугаются, орут, бегают по этому лабиринту, плачут, а потом подыхают с голоду и начинают вонять. 

— Знаешь, ты мог бы их спасать… Хотя бы девушек. Они ведь ни в чем не виноваты. 

— Нет. Я не могу. Я их не ем, и это уже большое одолжение с моей стороны, потому что на время, пока они здесь, мне перестают присылать еду. Минотавр должен быть людоедом в глазах людей. 

— Но… меня же ты спас… То есть, — Эрен запинается, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Привел сюда. 

— Кто из них даже на грани гибели пошел бы за мной? Спокойно осматривался бы в моих покоях, пока я кипячу воду в котле?

Эрен задумывается на секунду, а потом улыбается — криво, немного нервно. 

Ванная просторная, но все же вдвое меньше той, что была в его покоях во дворце. Но для такой и воды нужно не так много, хватает разбавить всего одним котлом, чтобы комната наполнилась паром. Ривай раздевается первым, садится в воду, спиной к бортику, смотрит выжидательно, ничего не говоря, и Эрен сам, без подсказок, скидывает одежду прямо на мраморный холодный пол, забирается в ванную. Факел тут только один, у входа, и Эрен, закрыв часть его света спиной, движется наощупь. Рука его вдруг задевает голое плечо Ривая, вздрагивает, но смело движется выше, задевает волосы, вызвав мурашки, а потом и вовсе касается рогов. Ривай замирает, прислушиваясь к этому ощущению, когда кто-то посторонний касается его. Пальцы Эрена теплые, влажные, кажутся непривычно мягкими, и ощущения эти так приятны, что на несколько секунд он забывает, как дышать. 

— Можно ведь? — спрашивает Эрен и тут же осторожно прибавляет вторую руку на другой рог. Он обхватывает их пальцами, будто пытаясь измерить, и это отчего-то снова кажется Риваю таким неприличным, будто Эрен гладит и не рога вовсе. Тот увлеченно изучает то место на голове, откуда растут рога, затем, снова обхватив, проводит по всей длине, касается острых верхушек. 

Ривай прикрывает глаза, расслабившись, и когда Эрен, закончив, собирается отстраниться, вдруг вскидывает руки, поймав его за бока, и то ли просит, то ли приказывает:

— Еще. 

Эрен выдыхает, облизывает губы и снова касается, на этот раз гладит: по коротким волосам, за ушами. Чтобы охватить рога ладонями, ему приходится придвинуться ближе, и Ривай чувствует, как колышется вода и колени Эрена упершиеся в дно ванной у его бедер. И чувствуя, вдруг понимает, зачем позвал его сюда, в ванную. А теперь уже поздно задаваться вопросом, что он делает, или что подумает об этом Эрен, и Ривай обнимает его, положив ладони на лопатки, и это тоже внове для него — испытывать к кому-то нежность. Эрен не вздрагивает, да и вообще будто и не замечает, но опускается ниже и слизывает капли воды с его плеч.

— Пить хочешь? — не поняв, спрашивает Ривай, но Эрен отрицательно качает головой, прижимается ближе. Вскоре Ривай понимает, что прикосновение языка к его коже на плечах и шее — еще приятнее, чем пальцы. — Съесть меня собираешься? 

— Нет, — отзывается Эрен, положив на его плечо подбородок. 

— Жаль. Потому что я тебя собираюсь, — предупреждает Ривай, и его руки с лопаток приходят в движение, только не вверх к волосам, а вниз. 

— Приятного аппетита, — шепчет на ухо Эрен, и Ривай чувствует, что уже не остановится. Он думает о том, что ведь Эрен такой единственный, и что проще было бы в мире без него совсем, чем теперь, когда знаешь, что он есть, и не можешь отпустить. Эрен сам тянется за поцелуем, весь он подвижнее, инициативнее. А ведь у него был целый мир за дверями лабиринта, никакого уродства, влюбленная в него принцесса, и все же он готов остаться с ним здесь, в полутемных катакомбах, в которых раньше не было ничего, кроме страха, и горя жертв и бескрайнего одиночества чудовища, запертого здесь. 

И насаживается Эрен тоже сам, нетерпеливый, суетливый, дышит прерывисто и сжимает пальцы на плечах Ривая, пока тот успокаивающе поглаживает его по волосам, второй рукой надавливая на поясницу, поторапливая, потому что и самому уже не терпится. Когда его бедра наконец касаются бедер Эрена, тот вдруг выпрямляется. Опершись на его плечи, касается губами рога, потом кончиком языка, и, всхлипнув, облизывает его широко, и хотя это кость, и ощущает ее Ривай не так, как кожу, от этого чувства он прикусывает до крови запястье своей руки. 

— Знаешь, — говорит Эрен вскоре после того, как все заканчивается, лежа животом вниз в остывающей воде. — Было очень жутко, пока я не встретил тебя. Возможно, те пленники, что разбегались, боялись и не тебя. Сам этот лабиринт жуткий. Я шел и думал «Не удивительно, что Минотавр спятил и стал есть людей, в таком-то жутком месте». А потом увидел спящего тебя… И больше мне здесь не было страшно. Здесь жил ты. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Каждый лунный цикл на Крит приходит корабль с кровавой данью: молодыми юношами и девушками, которых запирают в лабиринте, чтобы скормить чудовищу. Царь всегда присутствует лично, наблюдая с балкона, как загоняют в ловушку обреченных. 

Когда в этот раз открываются двери — на пороге уже есть кто-то, и пленные кричат, пятятся в ужасе, не желая ступать вперед, пятятся и солдаты, потому что из темноты лабиринта что-то выходит к ним на свет. 

Эрен жмурится, держа в руках меч. Стоящий плечом к плечу с ним Ривай смотрит прямо в лицо царя, будто не вышел только что из тьмы, в которой провел столько лет. Он поднимает руку с мечом и произносит громко, почти кричит:

— Я, известный как Минотавр, чудовище подземного лабиринта, не желаю больше человеческих жертвоприношений. И быть закрытым как крыса в этом грязном лабиринте не желаю! Если кто-то попытается оспорить мою свободу — я убью его. Кем бы он ни был.

Пленники смешиваются с охраной, и все молчат, даже безразличный царь на своем балконе. И стража не поднимает оружия против него, даже когда они с Эреном подходят вплотную. Расступаются и выпускают их дальше, к морю, где ждет корабль, на котором привезли на Крит пленных.


End file.
